The Ballad of A Drunk & His Lady
by allonsysilvertongue
Summary: A collection of random Hayffie one-shots/drabbles (includes AU) and Everlark if you squint.
1. The Problem

**Requested by _mrseffieabernathy13 -_ "Could you please make a crack fic of Effie giving Katniss "the talk"?"**

**A/N - When I saw the request, I remembered that there was a snippet somewhere in Chapter 5 of my Eight For A Wish, Nine For A Kiss in which Effie was complaining to Haymitch about Peeta being in Katniss' room so, I expounded on it for the purposes of this request**.

* * *

_"People are talking!" Effie whispered angrily to Haymitch._

_It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Effie had dragged Haymitch out of his bed to discuss the matter at hand. It wasn't an easy task. Effie watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath._

_"What you want me to do, then? I thought you're giving her those sleeping pills to help her," he muttered through gritted teeth._

_"I was. But she's refused them lately. I told you, Peeta has been sleeping in her bed. Every night," she took pity on him and slipped two pills of aspirin into his hand._

_She got up and filled a glass with water before pressing it into his hand, urging him to drink. He nodded his thanks and downed the pill, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Effie pursed her lips in disapproval. Has this man never use a napkin before?_

_"I don't see the problem. They're Panem's star-crossed lovers. Honestly, Princess, if this is such a big deal, go talk to her."_

_"Easy for you to say, isn't it? You know how Katniss is with me. They should be more discreet, that is all I'm saying," she stated with a note of finality in her voice_.

XxX

The train swayed lightly and Effie, still in her high heels made her way to Katniss' room. Effie knocked softly on her closed door and waited for a response. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haymitch staggering through the narrow hallway of the train.

"Talk to him now," she mouthed.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and lifted the hand holding his whiskey signalling to her that yes, he was going over to Peeta's room.

"Who is it?" the girl called out after Haymitch had disappeared.

"It's Effie."

The door swung opened and Katniss stood there, a slight confusion written on her features.

"May I come in?" Effie asked politely.

"Sure."

Katniss hovered by the door uncertainly; her arms were crossed, her eyes shifted rapidly from Effie to the door as though she was ready to flee at any given time. Effie noticed the way Katniss was reacting and she couldn't really fault the girl. She was Katniss' escort but given where she was from, Katniss wasn't going to be terribly friendly with her. After all, it took Haymitch years to even hold a civil conversation with her which at times, hardly lasted more than ten minutes.

Effie sat gingerly at the edge of the double bed, her hand immediately occupied itself by smoothening out the satin bed sheets. Taking a deep breathe, Effie looked up with a big smile plastered on her face, hoping that it would dispel the air of awkwardness that has begun to settle in.

She had no idea where to begin. Effie never had a victor before much less two victors who spent the night with each other. This was all new to her and she was truly loss as to how one goes about having the talk. She wondered how Haymitch was faring with Peeta.

XxX

"Do you still have those sleeping pills I gave you? Do you need more?" Effie started even though Katniss had refused them when Effie offered the day before.

Katniss shook her head; her eyes darted briefly to the trashcan at the corner of the room.

"They don't work for you?" she asked softly.

"No, it doesn't help. But, thanks for it, though."

"You're welcome, of course."

Silence filled the room again and Effie had the distinct feeling that Katniss was waiting for her to leave, thinking that the conversation was over.

"Is that the reason why Peeta's been sleeping in your room for the past week?" Effie asked, smiling.

Katniss' head snapped up to look at Effie. She seemed startled.

"Why?" Katniss asked defensively. "Is that why you're here?"

"People are talking," Effie tried to explain. "The train attendants, especially. Nobody has to make Peeta's bed in the morning and they began to put the pieces together."

"So what if he sleeps in my room?" Katniss shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned and unaware that gossips spread like wild fire in the Capitol. Effie herself was ignorant about the fact that Katniss found that bit of news slightly uplifting to her spirits. Katniss hoped that the gossips would reach the ears of President Snow and just maybe, he would believe her.

Effie was beginning to feel annoyed but she kept the smile on and her tone was still gentle when she said, "You are a victor now, you and Peeta both. This is a matter of how you conduct yourself, surely you understand? I don't know what it's like in the districts but back home in the Capitol, we do things slightly differently. You are an idol to many girls all around Panem. You must be aware of the kind of message you're sending out to them if they finds out you're sleeping with Peeta. You must hold yourself with decorum. It is important."

Little did she know that Haymitch would laugh in her face when she relayed to him what transpired with Katniss in her room.

"You said what to her? She doesn't want to be an idol. None of us wanted to be an idol or to be worshipped," he grumbled once the laughter had subsided. "You always say the wrong things, Trinket. Don't you ever learn?"

Katniss frowned. "But we're the star-crossed lovers so why shouldn't we _be _lovers? Shouldn't we be behaving like one?"

Effie flinched slightly. That was exactly what Haymitch had said when she had brought it up that morning during breakfast.

"Well, yes, of course you are. But I do not mean for you take it quite literally! Or – Or for him to be sneaking into your room in the middle of the night like some -"

"We're not sleeping together!" Katniss bellowed, finally, losing that temper of hers. "I mean we are sleeping together but… but not… not in the manner that you think. He's helping me with my nightmares, that's all."

Effie pursed her lips in irritation. Katniss was beginning to aggravate her and Effie did not appreciate being treated like a fool.

"Katniss, you don't have to be embarrassed. You're a young, pretty girl and Peeta is in love with you. I know he is," Effie said earnestly. "It's okay if the both of you are, you know, sleeping together in that manner."

She waved her hand over head as she spoke, looking at Katniss who fidgeted uncomfortably and from the way her cheeks were tinged red, Effie knew Katniss understood what she meant.

"I came in to let you know the situation at hand. So that you're aware people are talking and personally, I think it's sweet that the both of you are looking out for each other."

"Oh," Katniss relaxed slightly. "Thanks, I supposed. If it helps, we'll be more discreet. Maybe… Maybe Peeta could come over when everybody else is asleep?"

"There's always someone awake in the train but yes, please exercise caution. You know how quiet the train gets at night – the walls are not soundproof - and the slightest noise…." She looked at Katniss pointedly.

"I understand," Katniss face turned scarlet. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is. I'm not sure if you've had this talked with your mother because I had mine when I was a year younger than you were but you know the importance of practising safe sex, I hope?"

If her face was red before, Katniss looked as though she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Please don't," she mumbled under her breath, but it was too soft for Effie to pick up.

"Well?" Effie prompted.

"I – Yes, she might have mentioned it, I guess," Katniss replied hoping that the answer was sufficient enough for Effie to leave her be.

Effie wanted the conversation to end as much as Katniss did and in an attempt to bring the conversation to a close, she offered some assistance which of course served to make the situation even more awkward.

"Good," Effie nodded. She stood up and straightened her skirt. "The prep team would be able to assist you with any contraceptive that you might need and if Peeta requires any, Haymitch or Cinna would be able to get him a pack when we reach District Two. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Condoms?" Katniss asked loudly. She didn't mean to but she was so taken aback by what Effie was saying that she had said it out loud as her mind processed the information.

"Well, yes, what else would he need?"

"And you want to send Haymitch, our mentor, Haymitch Abernathy to get it for Peeta?" the girl asked incredulously. "You are joking, right? He will kill you before he agrees to it."

Katniss started laughing. She sat at the edge of the bed Effie had occupied before, bent forward with her head between her knees as she laughed.

Effie blinked in surprise and her mind conjured up the scenario. She imagined Haymitch's face if she were to ever ask him and Effie couldn't help the giggles escaping her lips.

"I supposed you're right," Effie chuckled, "he _would_ kill me, that man."

XxX

"Did you talk to Peeta?" Effie asked. After she left Katniss' room, Effie went straight to Haymitch's room. The man was sprawled on his stomach on the bed, a bottle of newly opened white liquor dangling from his hand.

"Yep," he slurred. "Just sleeping he said. Nightmares or something."

"That's all?"

"Yes," his brows crinkled at the hint of disbelief in Effie's voice.

"What? You're not serious, are you? I sat down and had a long talk with Katniss - an awkward, uncomfortable talk for both of us - and you're telling me that was all you talked about with Peeta?"

He pushed himself off the bed and looked at her through his long eye lashes with a condescending smirk playing on his lips. "Did you tell her how babies are made, sweetheart?"

"You are incorrigible, Haymitch! I didn't! She is old enough to know that!"

"Well then, I'm not sure why your talk was awkward and uncomfortable. What's there to even talk about?"

"For starters," Effie said and it was her turn to smirk now, "I told her you will help Peeta get the necessary protection once we reach District Two."

Haymitch blinked stupidly at her and it took a moment for her words to sink in before he reacted, quite violently.

"You – WHAT?"

"You heard me," she said. "Unless, of course, you have some lying around in your room?"

"Really, you insufferable woman? Do I look like I march women into my room every now and then? The only person who is always here is you and, you talk too much. It is unflattering, especially in the bedroom."

She gasped.

"And you're a drunk!" she retorted. "Are you even sure you could complete the act before passing out?"

"Get out!" he thundered.

Effie left his room with a satisfying grin on her face knowing that she had the last words this time round.

* * *

**This was originally posted on Tumblr and somehow, I kept forgetting to post it here. **


	2. Stay

**Requested by anon - Haymitch & Effie have sex in the bathtub**

* * *

The water was warm and soothing to his taut, aching muscles. Haymitch stretched and sighed as he leaned back against the tub with his head resting against the tiled walls. A hand dangled over the tub, holding on to a decanter half filled with whiskey which he brought to his lips occasionally.

It was rare for him to simply sit back and allow himself to relax but there was nothing pressing for him to handle at the moment. The kids are alright, his geese had been fed and Effie… Well, Effie and him had started something neither of them were opposed to. She visited him once a month. She'll come with the shipment of liquor. He waited for the train from the Capitol more eagerly than he thought was healthy.

The bathroom door swung open slightly and Haymitch who had his eyes shut did not see Effie shedding off her robe before gingerly stepping into the bathtub to join him. His eyes flew open and he sat straighter. She smiled at him, sitting in between his legs.

Effie cupped the water in her hands and slowly washed herself as Haymitch watched her lazily. He trailed his hand up her arm, over her shoulders and down her back. He swept her long blonde hair to the side and dropped a kiss to her shoulder, to juncture of her neck and on to her ear. His arm snaked in front of her and pulled her back against him.

Her head fell back on his shoulder and her neck became more accessible to him. He lifted up the decanter in his hand and muttered against her skin.

"Want some? It'll help you relax."

Effie smiled.

"I am relaxed," she replied but still, Effie took the whiskey and had a sip. "It's horrible."

"Not supposed to taste good," he answered. "But this will feel good."

The hand that was splayed on her stomach traveled south to teasingly thumb her clit and Effie giggled at his impudence, squirming in his arms as he inserted a finger in. She reached up to cup his face and brought it down to kiss him. They stayed that way for some time with his finger inside of her as she kissed, and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Effie writhed and moaned, making the water splashed over the tub onto the floor when she came, her fingers gripping the little hairs at the base of his neck. As her breathing began to slowly even out and Haymitch leaned back triumphantly with the bottle of whiskey on his lips, she turned around. Her eyes were smoldering and the smirk on his face slid away to be replaced by a look of mild curiosity. She plucked the bottle out of his hand and settled it down on the floor before placing both his hands on her hips. He looked at her as she was doing all this, as she straddled him with her legs on either side of him.

"Your turn," she whispered huskily, guiding his hardened member into her entrance.

Haymitch swallowed and let out a breath when he felt her walls, warm and tight around him. They've had enough practice from months of Effie visiting his house and them fucking each other that they began to move in tandem seamlessly.

Her hands were tangled in his hair and as Effie increased her pace, he gripped the edges of the bath tub tight. He tried to draw it out for as long as he could; refusing for this to end too fast.

Haymitch shuddered and groaned loudly when Effie brought him over to the edge moments after she, herself reached her own climax. She slumped on his chest tired and content as his arm wound around her and held her close. The water had gone cold but he could not bring himself to care at the moment. Effie trailed random patterns on his chest.

Despite the fact that he thought about it as often as he craved for alcohol, he had lost count the number of times the words stayed frozen on his lips. It was a word, pure and simple, and yet, he could never bring himself to ask her.

"Stay," the words fleeted through his mind, tempting and teasing for him to say it out loud, but he didn't.


	3. The Healer

**Requested by anon - Haymitch gets into some kind of accident and gets hurt, and Effie has to take care of him**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Peeta to help?"

"No," he answered, carefully climbing the ladder up to the roof, "do you think me that incapable of fixing a leaky roof all on my own?"

Katniss held on to the ladder firmly, making sure that it was steady as Haymitch climber. "Be careful."

Stooping down low, he carefully inspected the shingles on the roof to identify the problem. The roof at the kitchen area was leaky and after a week, the sun was finally out for him to go up to the roof to see the problem. Katniss was on the ground, shielding her eyes from the bright, hot sun as she looked up to see how he was doing.

"One of the shingles here is damaged," he shouted. "It needs to be replaced."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, sure I can. Just need a new one," he said, half walking half crawling back to where the ladder had been propped against the wall. "Hold the ladder, I'm coming down!"

He must possess the most rotten of luck because just as he neared the ladder, one of his feet got caught on a piece of loose shingle which he failed to notice. Haymitch lurched forward, stumbled and lost his balance. He clawed desperately for something to hold on to but all he could grasp on to was thin air. He fell backwards, his eyes staring in abject horror at the clear blue skies above him. Somewhere, he heard someone screamed but it wasn't him. Haymitch hit the ground with crash and his world turned black.

There were voices inside his head. They seemed to meld together, a swirl of strange yet familiar voice. He found it hard to distinguish if there were two different voices. It grew louder and more persistent causing Haymitch to grow agitated as he willed the voices to disappear. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a raspy whisper.

"Haymitch?"

He opened his eyes and saw a different shade of blue so unlike the blue skies before he lost consciousness. Those dark blue eyes were gazing down at him with such concern that it was overwhelming at first.

"Eff –" he coughed, "Effie?"

"Shh," she said soothingly, pressing a warm towel on his forehead, "I'm here. Don't try to get up."

"What are you doing here?" he asked groggily. His tongue felt like lead from the drugs, he was drowsy and his side was aching. "I haven't seen you in five years."

"You asked for me, so I came," she answered simply.

Haymitch slipped in and out of consciousness from the medications over the next few days but each time he woke up, he would see Effie either sitting quietly on the chair by the window or fussing over his bandages. Apparently, he broke a couple of ribs going down and Katniss had laughed in amusement when she said that he was lucky to have landed on the bushes instead of the gravel ground. He bore lacerations and wounds on his skin but the major damage was his punctured lungs.

"You'll heal," Effie said, as she attempted to feed him the broth.

"I can feed myself," he muttered.

Effie changed his dressings every day and he wondered where she learnt it from or why she wasnt squeamish at the sight of blood. He found out that she had volunteered at a hospital after the he left the Capitol with Katniss when Coin was assassinated.

"How'd she end up being here?" Haymitch asked Katniss one day.

"You kept calling out her name while you were unconscious, so Peeta asked if she could come and visit."

Haymitch kept quiet. The last person he had thought of as he fell off the roof was Effie. He had a strange need to listen to her voice one last time. They had a sporadic, unhealthy relationship where both parties sought physical comfort from the other over the years before Haymitch ended it a few months before the Quarter Quell, refusing to get Effie involved or placed her in danger. Effie had not understood why he did it and when she accused him of using her to satisfy his need, he kept quiet leading her on to believed that that was the truth.

Effie stayed with Katniss and Peeta over the course of the next few weeks. Each day, she would visit him to make sure that his dressings were changed and that he ate his antibiotics as prescribed. His lungs were healing but Effie was always by his side when he had had enough and refused to stay in bed a day longer. She sat with him and waited patiently each time he became breathless and needed to rest after walking over a considerable distance. At first it was awkward, the space between them filled with long silence but slowly, they began to talk as the ice thawed.

Soon enough, Haymitch was given the green bill of health though he kept on complaining of aches and breathlessness. Effie knew the game he was playing, realizing that he was cranking his symptoms up so she would not leave.

Thought she wanted to stay, she would not if he could not even be honest with her about his feelings. He could swallow his pride and ask her to stay or she would leave.

Effie did leave and it took Haymitch another year before he finally called her.

"You ever coming back to Twelve, sweetheart?"

"Why?"

"My liver's not very good, doctor told me that yesterday. Figured I should quit drinking except why bother if my liver's already ruined? You wanna help me keep track of the medicines?"

"Haymitch… Stop joking around," she said.

"Wish I was, Eff."

He was Haymitch and if she wanted him to be truthful about his feelings, she would have to wait for a very long time and time was not something Haymitch have at the moment. That conversation was as good as it would get so, Effie packed her back and she stayed at Twelve, and she looked after him for several more years to come.

* * *

**Sorry this drabble turned out angsty! **


	4. Cheese Pizza

**Requested by mrseffieabernathy - Cheese pizza xD**

* * *

"What is going on?" Haymitch exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

There were flour spilled across the counter, a clump of it was hanging on Effie's hair and there was a streak of white powder smudged across her forehead.

"No, no, get out of the kitchen," she said, pushing him away with the back of her flour covered hands.

"Are you trying to bake?"

"I'm not, now go away."

Of course he didn't. He pulled out a chair and settled down to watch her. Effie hardly ever entered the kitchen to cook or bake. If she was attempting to make something, it was bound to go wrong. He could almost feel it in his guts and his instinct never failed him. When that happened, Haymitch didn't want to miss it. The entire scene was potential blackmail material which he planned to use against her for the rest of her life.

Effie pressed her fingers into the dough. Most of it was sticking to her fingers as she pulled it away. She looked at it the same way she might inspect a dress she was about to purchase.

"That's no use. You gotta throw that away. Soft, not sticky," Haymitch commented from where he was sitting, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Effie sighed. "This is the third batch that turned out like this."

He chuckled. _Poor woman; can't even make a proper dough._

"Try again," he encouraged.

Effie looked at him dubiously, surprised that he was encouraging her instead of laughing at her. He smiled at her, waiting for to continue, for something terrible to occur – a burnt bread, a flat bread, anything at all.

She started mixing the ingredients again. This time it turned out as expected and spreading the flour on her work surface, Effie began to knead. After a while, she glanced at Haymitch who approached her. He looked over her shoulders to the ball of dough in the bowl.

"Looks okay, like something Peeta would have made."

She beamed at him.

"Now what?" he asked.

Effie consulted her recipe and that was when Haymitch saw what she was attempting to make – cheese pizza.

"Leave the dough and let it rise for at least 40 minutes," she read out loud, while pouring ingredients into a bowl for her sauce.

"Good," Haymitch whispered against her ear, "that's plenty of time."

He swept her hair to the side and planted a kiss on her neck while his arms snaked around to her front to pull her back against him.

"Ah, ah, no," Effie waved her ladle up at him. "Please sit down, drink your whiskey and – sweet heaven Haymitch - keep your hands to yourself!"

He turned her around to face him and before she could protest, Haymitch kissed her lips. His hands crept under her shirt, up at her sides before he palmed her breast.

"I am… trying to make …." a moan escaped her lips and Haymitch smirked.

He trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, his stubble tickling against her smooth skin. Haymitch pulled his hands from under her shirt and lifted her up on the kitchen counter. One of her hands shot out to steady herself. To her horror, instead of the cooling kitchen counter under her hand, she felt it dipped into something sticky and warm. Instinctively, she pulled her hand back. Something clattered noisily to the floor. That broke the kiss as Haymitch hastily jumped away and Effie stared at the floor which was spattered red.

She gave a cry of dismay when she realized that the bowl contained her tomato sauce was now all over the kitchen floor and on her hand. Turning to glare at Haymitch, she jumped off the kitchen counter.

"This is your fault!"

"Oh, when shit goes down – or should I say tomato sauce? – you're putting the blame on me? I didn't hear you complaining when I was kissing you, sweetheart."

Effie gave a growl of frustration and threw the ladle in her hand at him. He ducked just time as it hit the vase behind him causing it to topple and crash on the floor.

"Calm down, woman. Just make some new sauce."

"I ran out of tomato paste!"

Effie grumbled about the fact that her cheese pizza never came to fruition. She stopped being annoyed when the night did not turn out so bad. They dine on bread, cheese and shared a good bottle of wine.

* * *

**As with all other fanfic writers, a review could make my day :)**


	5. Trust No One

**Requested by anon: Sexy hayffie bath time? :)**

* * *

Calloused hands slid under her wet blouse to roam her sides. She tried to wriggle free but with his height and heavier body set he pressed her further against the wall as the small water droplets from the shower fell against her skin causing her to tremble.

She pressed her palm on his chest and pushed him slightly off her, desperately gasping for air and to put some much needed distance between them.

"Haymitch, please, please stop."

Haymitch had came into her room, quiet as a mouse, half dragging and half carrying her into the bathroom where he proceeded to turn on nearly every tap in the room. When she nodded, promising that she won't scream, he removed the hand covering her mouth.

Without any sort of explanation, Effie found herself suddenly backed up against the wall, his hot breath on her ear telling her things that chilled her to the bones.

"Find someplace safe and stay low. Look out for yourself. Trust no one. Do you understand, Trinket?"

She shook her head.

"I trust you. I trust Katniss & Peeta. Cinna and Portia."

He gave a harsh laugh. Before she knew it, his mouth was attacking hers in a brutal kiss, hand closing around her throat.

"I said trust no one. People hurt you when you trust them. Am I hurting you, sweetheart?"

She couldn't answer because his tongue was plundering her mouth.

The slight fear that tinged her voice seemed to jolt him back to his senses. He pulled back - grey, haunted eyes boring into her slightly panicky blue orbs. He raked his hand over his hair and took a step back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but gave her a pointed look, trying to get his point across before turning around to walk out on her. "You understand what I mean, now?"

She ignored his question. The shower was still on when Effie grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know," came the most honest replied she had heard from him.

Effie bit her lip and weighed her options. Stepping round to face him, her hands were shaky as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt sticking to his skin, eyes flicking from his lips to his eyes. Pressing a kiss to his collar bone, her hands travelled down to unbuckle his belt. Haymitch shrugged off the shirt and stepped out of his now, equally soaked trousers. His eyes were ablaze, mouth thinned in frustration as his fingers fumbled with the complicated buttons of her green blouse. Effie shivered once Haymitch had gotten rid of the last fabric on her body. She reached behind to turn off the shower but he stopped her.

"No one can know. They're listening."

Effie stopped questioning him, giving herself up to him and allowing him to do as he pleased to her. She realised that despite his earlier warning, despite the fact that he had tried to scare her, Effie still trusted him.

Haymitch brought her to new heights she had never previously discovered before. With a shudder, she slid on the tiled floor, leaning back against him in between his legs as he propped himself up on the wall. The bathroom floor was wet and the water flowing continuously from tap and shower had created quite a flood. Still, she didn't care. Effie smiled at how bizarre her morning had been.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, stroking her wet blonde hair absentmindedly.

"How today turned out," she smiled wryly up at him.

Haymitch returned the smile though it never quite reached his eyes. He sighed, and slowly untangled himself from her.

"I have to go. Remember what I said and stay alive."

* * *

_Ummm, do i have to apologise for a drabble turning out angsty again? I'm sorry, I tend to gravitate towards it :/_


	6. Role Reversal

**Requested by sidekick1o1 - "Effie is the mentor and Haymitch is the escort - I know it's been done before but it appears to be my favorite scenario recently."**

**_I've never written a role reversal before! So this was actually exciting to write! _**

* * *

"Why don't you put that beauty you possess to good use and woo the sponsors, sweetheart? Seems like a complete waste of charm to me if you're just going to sit there looking sour all afternoon," said Haymitch Abernathy, the escort of District Twelve.

"What exactly are you suggesting I do, Haymitch?" Effie said frostily. She had just returned to the Penthouse after a long meeting with the other mentors and the Head Gamemaker. The last thing she needed was for the infuriating man to boss her around.

"I'm saying that you should at least go to the party tonight – I'll accompany you if you're worried about not having a date to take along – and try to get some sponsors for the tributes."

Effie eyed him dubiously. She grumbled to herself as she kicked off the heels from her feet. She wished the Capitol had a more sensible dress sense. The closet in her room was filled with high heels. She, therefore, had no choice but to put them on whenever she was at the Capitol.

"I don't understand how your women could even walk in these," she gestured at the red peep-toe heels in front of her. "It's ridiculous. It's a miracle I haven't broken an ankle yet."

Haymitch gave her an amused laugh. "They've had practice and you've been walking in them just fine for the past years! So, about that party…?"

"Fine, as if I have a choice," she muttered grumpily.

"Excellent. I will see you here at 7.00 pm sharp. Do not be late or I will have no choice but to send an Avox to your room."

Effie was not late. She may be from the district but she had been taught to respect other people's time. When she walked into the lounge of the Penthouse, she saw Haymitch swirling a glass of whiskey as he sat with his eyes glued to the television screen showing a recap of the Tributes' Parade. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor must have caught his attention for he turned his head towards her direction. Effie cleared her throat when she realised that he was staring at her. He blinked, grinned at her cockily and strode towards her.

"Right on time."

"Well?" she demanded. "Do I look acceptable enough for you?"

"You don't look like you came from District Twelve."

Effie rolled her eyes and walked passed him. "You have a way with words, Abernathy."

Haymitch jogged to catch up with her and pulled her back by her elbow. "If I may make a suggestion?"

Effie pulled her hand away from his grasp and glared at him.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps a necklace would not go amiss."

"I don't have time to choose a necklace," she snapped. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

The party was boring and tedious. Haymitch made it a point to introduce as many of his Capitol acquaintances as possible to Effie in the hopes that one of them would be willing to sponsor their district. Effie made small talks, flirted with some of the sponsors and charmed them as much as she could. A few men seemed interested enough in what she had to say about the tributes but most of them was just happy to be in her presence, casually touching her arm or the small of her back and insinuating that a deal could be reached at a place somewhere more private.

When a man she was talking to refuse to take the hint and walk away, on instinct, a hand behind her back closed around a knife on the table. She gripped the knife tight but before she could do anything, Haymitch sidled up next to her. She felt his own hand curled around hers, silently urging for her to drop the knife even as he smiled up to the man and apologised for having to steal her away.

He spun her around towards the dance floor with a hand resting lightly on her waist.

"Were you planning to stab him in the eye with the knife?" he teased.

"I was tempted to. He was rude and –"

"Hmm, so I've gathered."

"Why am I dancing with you, Abernathy?"

"I figured you needed to calm down before I send you to meet another sponsor," replied Haymitch casually. He gracefully led them around the dance floor.

"And you think dancing with you is a good way to make me relax?"

"You seemed relax," he murmured softly. She could smell the subtle hint of alcohol on his breath mingling with his cologne. Effie had long associated the unique combination of alcohol and sandalwood to something that belonged only to Haymitch.

Haymitch gaze down at her, waiting for Effie to refute his observation like he knew she would. All the years that they had worked together, they could never agree on anything. He was starting to believe that Effie enjoyed playing the devil's advocate and would continuously disagree with him on everything even if what he said was true. She was a bizarre woman.

Haymitch had never met anyone like her before. Even with the heels that she had put on each time she was the Capitol, Effie was still shorter than him by a few inches but she had never let that stop her from trying to upstage him each time.

He never told her but he preferred the Effie he saw each time he was at Twelve; the one dressed in an oversize shirt that hid the curves he knew she had from having to squeeze into dresses tailored for her by the stylists, the woman who walked around in her thick boots and shoulder length hair tied messily into a chignon. She was different, so pure and natural, and so unlike most of the women he knew at the Capitol. Effie was feisty and stubborn. She was nice to almost everyone except him. Effie treated him differently, that much he knew. Her temper was short whenever she was in his company and when they did have some form of conversation it was always with her snapping at him in exasperation or talking to him in a condescending manner. It irked him but the more he retaliate, the worst it became. Still, he liked being in her company. Conversation with Effie was never dull especially when she indulged his drinking habit and shared a drink or two with him. Effie challenged his wit and he found out that he could have a varied topic of conversation with her that that did not involve the latest fashion or some form of mindless gossips of people's sexual activity in the Capitol.

"I would be far more relaxed once I am away from this party," came the disagreement he had been expecting from her.

"We could leave if you want. I already have a list of names of those who are interested to sponsor us this year. Not many, but we could work with what we have," he informed her.

Her dark blue eyes lighted up in relieve at the news.

"Oh thank the stars above. I'm going then. I think I'll find Johanna and see what she is up to. Don't wait up. Or will you be going to the bar?"

"I'll be at the bar," he replied, already missing the feeling of having her in his arms. "Don't come back late – tribute training session tomorrow."

* * *

**_It was initially awkward trying to figure out Haymitch's personality as an Escort and I'm not sure if i have portrayed it correctly because Woody's character as an escort in The Walker kept invading my mind. So hopefully this has been okay._**


	7. Haymitch's Geese

**Requested by anon - Effie's losing hope that Haymitch is going to save her. Then he comes to save her!**

* * *

She should never have agreed in the first place. This was exactly the kind of mishap that would happen whenever she let pride get in the way. _I should have realized it_, she thought furiously as she stood still at the corner, too afraid to move. Effie had no idea why she thought it was a good idea to enter into a bet with Haymitch. Surely there were other ways to go about in her attempt to control his drinking.

"You think it's easy to just stop drinking?" asked Haymitch when she brought up the topic yet again.

"I'm not asking you to completely stop drinking. Try to water it down somewhat or you know, try to go a few days without touching a bottle. How about it?"

"Sweetheart, just like how you can never look after my geese, I can never go without alcohol. Simple enough for you to understand?"

"That's where you're wrong. I _can _look after your geese. I just never had the opportunity to," she retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Haymitch's turned to her with a slow smirk on his face. "Let's see it then, you take over the geese for three days and I won't drink for that three days. You fail, I go for my whiskey."

She paused, mulling it over and with a determined look on her face, Effie agreed.

"And I don't mean just standing outside their pen to feed them, Eff. I mean the real deal. You have to make sure the pen is clean; fresh straws, fresh water and when you let them out during the day make sure they get back in at night. Understand?"

_Fresh what?_ she thought in alarm. _I have to enter the pen?!_

Effie swallowed, already regretting her decision. "I'm not an idiot, Haymitch," she replied tersely and spun on her heels, already planning to ask Katniss the proper ways to care for the geese.

Feeding those animals had been easy. All she did was to throw bread at them from a distance. Haymitch watched her in amusement.

"Their pen needs to be dry, don't forget. Make it as homely for them as you would for yourself," he reminded her.

It was the third day and she could no longer put off the cleaning. She released the geese to wander around the yard and with a disdainful look around the pen she tried to figure out how best to go about with her task.

She did not expect the geese to wander back into the pen and on hindsight she should have closed the door. Her eyes widened in shock when a large male goose stood staring at her. Effie backed away when it began to waddle towards her, honking loudly and stretching its neck.

"Shoo, get away!" she swatted her hand. "Do not come near me or I swear you will not be fed for the rest of the week."

Two of its companion entered the pen and Effie had no idea what was with these fowls but they tend to flock together and she found herself backed into a corner. Effie stomped her feet in an attempt to chase them away. It worked for a second when they paused to assess if Effie was a threat.

"Oh no, no, please don't come near me," her lips trembled. Effie gave a cry of surprise when the male goose pecked her shin. "HAYMITCH! Haymitch, get them away from me!"

Effie screamed for him and it must have alarmed the geese because they all started honking and flapping their wings at once. It became a cycle; they frightened Effie whose screaming frightened them.

She had no idea how long she called out for him. Her voice was becoming hoarse and she had been pecked more than once. Effie hated how helpless she felt and she was utterly embarrassed by the fact that there were tears falling down her cheeks.

"Go away," she said weakly, having lost all the energy she had in her.

Her fingers gripped the metallic pen so tight it had gone numbed with angry red marks indenting her palms. The sky was glowing orange as the sun began to set and that was when she saw Haymitch walking towards the house.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her and grinned maniacally once he realized what was happening.

"I've been screaming for you for ages and you're telling me you weren't even in the house at all!" she shouted at him. "You good for nothing drunken – Haymitch? - HAYMITCH COME BACK HERE!"

"I don't think so, sweetheart. If you're gonna hurl abuses at me, I'm gonna go in and you know, take a nice long overdue drink."

"Drink? Haymitch, we had a deal!"

"And you've clearly lost. Problem in paradise?" he said smugly, nodding towards the geese crowding around the gate.

"Haymitch, please, I've been standing here for an hour," she begged, "please get me out."

"Walk out, it's not that difficult."

"I can't. They'll attack me; I've been attacked too many times already. Haymitch, please, I can't do this. I'm bruised and in pain, my leg is bleeding and –"

"Spare me the theatrics, Effie," he snorted but glanced down at her legs which, true enough, had a thin trail of blood. "Come on, just walk out slowly."

She threw him a look but inched carefully towards the exit with her back pressed against the pen. A gosling wandered up to her. Looking at the tiny harmless little bird, Effie had a sudden surge of confidence. She bent down to swat it away the same time that Haymitch shouted.

"Effie! No don't – "

She gave an undignified scream and dived for cover as the protective mother goose flew a few inches off the ground and went straight for her. Effie covered her head in desperation, screaming at the top of her lungs until she felt Haymitch's hand closed roughly around her arms to haul her to her feet.

"Never again," she raged at him. "I am never going within ten feet of those foul creatures."

"Fowl creatures?" he snickered.

"FOUL! They're absolutely evil."

"Cheers," he raised his bottle of whiskey, mocking her even more. "Eff? What is this funny feeling in my heart?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh, that must be glorious feeling of winning, especially against you."

He winked just before she stomped off, cursing him under her breath.

"I did save you from my geese! Where are your manners? Not even a thank you? I was thinking that maybe you could show your appreciation tonight!" he shouted after her retreating back.

* * *

**I was not feeling the angst today, so i decided not to do the "Haymitch rescuing Effie from prison" scenario and decided to do something light. **

****To the Guest reviewer who asked about Live A Little, well... I did plan to make a second installment and so far, I have only written on paragraph. I'll get to it one day.

To Linda, saw your review and sure, I'll write it (it's just that I have a few other requests on my inbox so it might take a while to write yours :l) but in the meantime if you want a whole lot of stories about pranks, you can try reading Live A Little (this sounds like shameless self promoting! Yikes).


	8. Cocktail

**Requested by anon - Either Haymitch or Effie have a secret talent the other knows nothing about**

* * *

"…. can't even do something simple correct. Hopeless!"

Haymitch froze with one foot on the ground and the other on the stair. He debated if he should just turn around back to the safety of his room. It sounded like Effie was in a terrible mood and only someone with half a brain would cross her when she was in that state.

He heard the doors to the kitchen cabinet slammed shut, the sound of bottles against the counter, the fridge door being pulled open with a little bit more force than necessary and the strangest sound of all – the popping of a cork from a champagne bottle.

Intrigued, Haymitch walked silently into the kitchen. Effie was still muttering viciously under her breath with her back to him.

"All my paperwork – gone, just like that!"

He didn't need to see her to know that she was scowling but that was the least of his worry. His decanter of absinthe was sitting on the kitchen counter and in her hand was a bottle of champagne. Effie did not notice his presence as she continued to pour the champagne into a tall, rounded glass.

"Effie?"

She turned with a drink in her hand, the slight widening of her eyes told him she was surprised but it was gone as soon as it came. He cocked his head to the side, eyes fixed on the opaque, yellow liquid in the flute. Unconcerned, Effie took a sip of it as she waited for him to speak. There was a slight grimaced when she swallowed.

"Lemon juice?" he asked.

"Death in the afternoon," she blinked rapidly to get rid of the taste, the grimace slid off her face to be replaced by a look of amused curiosity as she held the drink to inspect tt.

"Death – what?"

"Death in the afternoon. Seems fitting after the whole debacle at the Justice Building earlier this afternoon," she said.

He plucked the proffered drink out of her fingers. With a frown, Haymitch threw his head back and he took a gulp of the drink before immediately sputtering it out. It was clear that he had not expected the taste of it. The absinthe, which he did not realised had been mixed into it, dominated the taste and it burnt its way down his throat.

"I thought I saw you pour champagne on it?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Then why did you ask if it was lemon juice?"

Her temper was short and whatever it was that had irritated her was making her very snappy.

"What happened at the Justice Building? You're angry."

"It's just work," she waved her hand. "Somebody misplaced my report. I'd rather not talk about it. Can I have my drink back?"

He raised an eyebrow, the drink was held way beyond her reach. "No," he said slowly. "The taste is peculiar. I like it and since when do you drink absinthe, sweetheart?", he nodded towards the bottle.

"Haymitch, I had a bad day and I just needed to unwind. Give it back to me."

"Answer my question first," he stated, taking another sip from the drink. She narrowed her eyes as the liquid level continued to decrease. "You just made a cocktail. Where did you learn this?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because all these while, all those nagging about me not drinking and you," he laughed quietly, shaking his head, "an expert at mixing alcoholic drinks together."

She faltered, a soft blush rising on her cheeks. "I wouldn't call it that. I'm not an expert. It's just – I just threw random drinks together, Haymitch, it's not rocket science."

"I know when someone is lying to me, Effie. I lied professionally to sponsors for 25 years of my life," he smacked his lips as he took another sip. "This talent of yours – let's just call it talent, shall we, sweetheart? - a talent you failed to share with me, especially since you know how enthusiastic I am about drinking, where did you learn it?"

"Haymitch," she said.

"Effie."

"If I make you a drink, will you quit asking me about it? Please?"

He paused to consider her offer. "If it's any good as this, then maybe I'll drop it."

Effie went to work. She could feel his eyes boring onto the back of her head, watching her every move. Even as she was searching for ingredients, she couldn't help the jitters crawling up her skin. This was one secret she never told anyone because she was too ashamed. Everyone was stupid at that age, anyway.

"Go and sit outside, Haymitch," she ordered.

When he spoke, Effie was taken aback. She did not hear him move until she felt his warm breath against the skin on the back of her neck and knew he was standing behind her. "Why's that, sweetheart? Am I making you nervous?"

She shuddered but said nothing. Haymitch chuckled and dropped a kiss to the side of her neck.

"All bets are off," she announced suddenly, standing in front of him holding a drink out to him. It was slightly cool to the touch and unlike her drink Effie had garnished his with grapefruit. He looked at her questioningly and then at the beverage. "Yes, that is its name."

"An unfortunate name and a poor choice at that," he murmured but there was a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. Effie was not pleased. She hated that look; it never bodes well when he smirked that way.

The drink was not poor at all. It was as strong as hers. The same way that the absinthe had left a trail of fire down his throat, the second drink caused his curiosity to burn with such intensity.

"All bets are off, you said?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"So it's off. Now tell me, where'd you learn it?"

She opened her mouth in shock. "You agreed! I made you a drink and you won't ask!"

"I did no such thing, I said 'maybe' and no bets, sweetheart," he raised the drink, indicating the double entendre.

Her blue eyes darkened with fury, finally realising that he had played her. She understood what he meant when he thought the name of the drink was unfortunate. Effie gave an exasperated groan. Pulling the band from her hair angrily, she let them fall in waves around her shoulders and plopped down next to him with her legs tucked underneath her.

"If you repeat a word of this, you will regret it."

He shrugged.

"No, you promise me, right now," she insisted, wanting him to make a good and proper oath, lest he found a loophole to wriggle out of it again.

"Fine, I swear it."

"When I was seventeen, like all other teenagers, I had a disagreement with my parents. I – I ran away and I was determined to make it on my own. I needed a job to support myself since I was one year away from being able to enrol into Escort preparatory school. I faked my age, it wasn't difficult with all the makeup, even you said I looked younger without it on so –"

"Get to the point."

She inhaled deeply and in a single breath, she admitted. "I worked for a while at a bar. That's where I picked it up."

There was complete utter silence in the house before Haymitch broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

"You're telling me that the prim and proper Effie Trinket with her schedule and perfect manners used to work at a bar?"

"It didn't last long. I got out of there after two weeks. I was a fast learner so… Anyway, I'm surprised I still remembered how to make them."

"Couldn't stand all the drunks in there, could you?"

She nodded. Effie fidgeted in her seat when Haymitch stared at her unblinkingly as though he was seeing something new, something he didn't see before.

"Wait a minute! The Blue Bell!" he exclaimed. "Was that where you worked?"

Effie gaped at him. "I – No. That bar's seedy, why would I even – "

"Oh, sweet mercy. I'm right, aren't I? You – " his face was red whether from the alcohol or from trying to control his laughter, she did not know. But there was a comical stupefied expression on his face which Effie found horrifying. She ducked under his outstretched arms and disappeared.

"Are there any more surprises about you that I should know about?!" she heard him shouting after her.

* * *

**While I'm not sure if mixing drinks can be considered a talent but looking at Effie, it would come as a surprise if she even knew how to, so... I hope this fits into the request. I thought of painting, baking, drawing, singing but those are all stuffs that Peeta and Katniss could do. I wanted something different.**

**Oh & I'm not making up the name of those cocktails. They're real. :)**

**Reviews! Because that would make any writer feel delighted.**


	9. Cinna

From a tumblr post - Give_ me a pairing, give me an AU - I will write a three sentence fic._

**Requested by strax-no-bad-potato - "Hayffie and a post mockingjay where cinna didnt die setting."**

* * *

"Ask him for a dance," Cinna whispered against her ear as he twirled her on the dance floor at Katniss' and Peeta's wedding; her beautifully tailored purple dress with a high slit on the right leg swirled around her ankles. "You've been sneaking glances at him. And frankly, it is a waste not to. I designed his suit – made it so that your dress and his suit complimented each other. I'd like to have a picture of you both at my boutique; attract more customers."

"Trinket, a dance, if you will," Haymitch's voice washed over her. "They're demanding one between the best man and maid of honor."

Effie agreed and weeks after the wedding, when the video was ready for viewing, Effie bowed down to Cinna's talent; the swirl of colours from her dress and his suit when Haymitch spun them around during the dance were dazzling and true to Cinna's claim, blended with each other perfectly.

* * *

_I know it says three sentences. If you ignore the dialogues it's three sentences. I am a cheat, I know._


	10. Faction

_Give me a pairing, give me an AU - I will write a three sentence fic_

**_Requested by ladyrlutece - "_****Hayffie, Divergent AU"**

* * *

16 year old Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket were friends since the moment they could walk and on that day, in the sweltering heat, the pair along with others of their age made their way over to the Hub for the Choosing Ceremony.

The boy with piercing grey eyes and messy dark hair slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly but offered no words of comfort to her persistent worry that he might not opt to stay in Amity, the faction they were born in.

Effie's aptitude test confirmed that she belonged in Amity – not that the thought of choosing a different faction ever crossed her mind before - but Haymitch refused to discussed his which sent alarm bells ringing in her head especially since they promised not to keep secrets from each other.

At the podium, Haymitch held his palm and let his blood dripped over the Erudite bowl and when he looked at her, he mouthed one word that broke her heart - "sorry." He was lost to her; _faction before blood_.

* * *

**_Alright, so it's five sentences. It's difficult to write just three, i swear. (I kind of like this AU. If I haven't already have two multi-chapter fic going on I would actually try writing this but… well…)_**


	11. Bruises

_**Reqeusted by misseffie - **_**"i've got a prompt for you ;) Effie sees Peeta's bruises and finds out about his mother's abusive behaviour. She has "conversation" with Mrs Mellark about it."**

It didn't take long for Effie to realise that there was more to the quiet young man with his steady presence than meets the eye. It was true that he was unlike any other male tributes she encountered before. He was well-mannered and quiet, even when he was crying in the car on the way to the train station, and he smiled at her politely when she showed them around the train. Of course, it made her all flustered. The usual pair of tributes she received each year was usually far too timid to even look her in the eyes. According to Haymitch, nobody will look at an angel of death in the eye. He meant it as a joke but it still hurts.

Despite her own set of principles to never get emotionally involved with her tributes, Peeta seemed like a nice young man and she had already taken quite a liking to him, a slight sense of protectiveness. Effie walked down the hallway in search of Haymitch with the sole intention of informing the drunk to straighten himself out and mentor the tributes this year. When she entered Haymitch's room, Peeta was there half-supporting, half dragging his inebriated mentor out of the bathroom to his bed.

Peeta's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Her eyes were inadvertently drawn the bluish marks on his right arm; marks left by someone's fingers gripping his arms tightly. Peeta had not seen her yet and when he moved, Effie saw another scar - an old burnt mark on his left arm, slightly above the wrist.

"Peeta," she called out.

He turned around and when he saw her, he hastily rolled down the sleeves of his shirt.

"Uh – hello, Ms Trinket," he greeted. "I was just helping Haymitch with the shower."

Effie crossed the room and hooked Haymitch's other arm across her shoulder. Together, they deposited him on the bed. "It's not your job," she rebuked him, gently resting her hand on his arm but pulled it away when she felt him flinch. "You can call me Effie, dear. The Avox will usually render his assistance when it comes to your mentor."

"It's no problem, Ms Trin – Effie."

XxX

That night, while making her rounds, Effie noticed that the door to Peeta's room were half open and that he was still awake. She knocked lightly and entered his room when Peeta beckoned her in. He was standing by the vanity, curiously checking the assortment of facial cream, hand lotions and shower gel the Capitol had provided for the tributes.

"I saw the bruises on your arms," she began after the necessary small talks were over.

"Oh, I - I'm a very clumsy person," he laughed, giving her a charming smile. "Once, I burnt myself trying to get the bread out of the oven. My parents own a bakery store."

Effie nodded, letting him spin his tales. She knew it wasn't true but she soon found out that the boy could be very convincing, a fact she would later convey to Haymitch who cleverly saw the potential and put Peeta's talent to good use.

"You ought to be very careful, Peeta," Effie admonished. "I'm not your mentor and it is not my job to give you advices on how to win but you can't be that way when you're in the Games."

"I know," he nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

XxX

Throughout the Games, Effie kept the knowledge of Peeta's bruises to herself. It wasn't her story to tell and she had no idea what she could do to help. She saw her opportunity later on, after they've won and everyone had gathered in District Twelve for Katniss's wedding dress.

There was nothing pressing on her schedule that night. Everything had been checked and completed. Satisfied with the spare time she had on her hands, Effie bade Haymitch to walk her over to the Mellark's house.

"Why?" Haymitch asked suspiciously. "Is the Capitol suddenly interested in Peeta's family now or something?"

"Well, I've already met Mrs. Everdeen but I have not met Mrs. Mellark. It is a requirement that as an Escort, I liaise with the Victor's parents should anything happen during the Victory Tour. Games policy," she lied.

Haymitch's gaze lingered on hers a second longer before he shrugged his shoulders and led her out of Victor's Village. "If you hadn't killed my family maybe I would know that bit of information," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Effie swallowed the retort that _she_ did not kill his family but she did not want to pick a fight that night, so she let it slide.

"Wait here," she instructed him while she climbed the steps to the house and rapped the front door.

It opened a second later. A middle aged woman slightly shorter in stature than Peeta with hard lines marring her face and a pair of distrustful eyes peered at Effie through the crack of the door.

"Yes?"

"You must be Mrs. Mellark," Effie smiled, extending her hand for a handshake. "I'm Effie Trinket. May I come in?"

"I know who you are," she replied, looking behind Effie's shoulders at Haymitch who was leaning against an oak tree as he waited for her.

XxX

"I noticed the bruises on Peeta that night on the train after he was reaped," Effie went straight to the point. "He told me that he's a clumsy boy; that that's how he got the bruises but I saw him in the arena and I am very certain he is anything but clumsy. Which would mean only one thing, isn't it?"

Mrs Mellark stood stiffly with her arms crossed waiting for the accusation to pass Effie's lips.

"You're the reason," Effie stated.

"Peeta's my son. How dare you come into my house and accuse me of such vile things. You – what would you know about child rearing? You're from the Capitol. If anyone's evil in this room, it's you. I don't appreciate you coming here and telling me I hit my child! You have no right to when all you do every year is –"

Effie held up her hand to stop the ranting. She regarded the woman in front of her calmly, not all affected by the terrible words spewing out of her mouth. It wasn't like Haymitch had not repeated it enough time to her whenever he could, reminded her just who she was each time he was drunk.

"Peeta is a Victor now," Effie's voice was firm. There was no talking to this woman so she tried a different tactic. "As a Victor, the Capitol has a vested interest in him, I hope you realise that. I understand that he is your son still and as a mother, you have every right to discipline him as you wish but not anymore. The next time you want to lay a hand on him, think of President Snow's wrath if he were to find out his victors are not in perfect condition. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Mrs Mellark's horrified expression told her that she had gotten her point across and with a cheerful goodbye, Effie left the house.

"Everything done?" Haymitch enquired.

"Satisfactorily so," she smiled.

* * *

**_Okay, protective Mama Effie for you. :)_**


	12. Wedding

**Requested by effies-tardis:_ "Are you still accepting prompts? If so, can you write something with Effie and Peeta during MJ or post-MJ like a mother/son type of thingy :3"_**

* * *

"Trinks," Haymitch drawled lazily from his front door.

"Haymitch," she returned his greeting. Effie struggled with the luggage behind her as Haymitch looked on with amusement, not a single offer to assist passed his lips. "How are you?" she asked breathlessly, pulling her luggage towards Peeta's house.

"The same," he quirked his lips and lifted the bottle in his hand for emphasis. "You okay there, sweetheart?"

"Getting there," Effie forced a smile.

"You coming over later?"

"Do you want me to?" Effie teased.

"Go ahead," he said, ignoring her question. "Boy's been agitated since the past week. Shout if you need help. You know how he can get ... with his episodes."

XxX

Effie rapped on the door and waited for Peeta to invite her in but when Haymitch shouted from across the lawn for her to go ahead and enter the house, she did so haltingly. It always puts her off whenever she had to enter someone's property uninvited unless the said person was Haymitch. He was the only exception.

She stood awkwardly in the hallway, peering into the empty seating room and was debating on what to do when she heard Peeta's footsteps walking towards her.

"Effie!" he beamed when he saw her.

She was aware that Peeta possessed brute strength and when he hugged her, it was almost bone crushing. He held her tight. She missed this boy's hug. There was such warmth and sincerity in it that was most often missing in people's hug, especially those from the Capitol.

Effie pulled away, holding him an arm's length away as she studied him. Despite the apparent happiness he had when he saw her, Peeta looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes twitched as it always does when he was nervous. He held himself rigidly with his shoulder tensed and squared.

"I'm glad you came," he said, bending down to pick up her luggage.

"You called, so of course I came. It sounded urgent. Everything alright?"

"Let's get you settled down first, okay?"

XxX

The fire flickered gently, burning through the woods as Effie tucked her feet beneath her, fingers wrapped around her cup of hot chocolate.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

There was no point denying it. Effie was worried about Peeta. While she loved them all - her band of little ragtag from District Twelve - the bond she and Peeta forged during their time in prison was something she did not share with Haymitch and Katniss. It was fitting, she thought, Katniss and Haymitch has similar temperament and relied on each other often enough, so Peeta was hers to worry about and antagonize over like only a concern parent would.

"Yes," he nodded reassuringly. "You? Your nightmares?"

"I'm still seeing a psychiatrist and talking it out. It helps."

They lapsed into silence. There was no use pushing Peeta. He would tell her when he's ready and since he had asked if she could come over, she figured it must be important and he would tell her soon.

"Effie, I don't know who else to talk to. I need a female opinion. Don't get me wrong, I didn't ask you here just because you're among the few females I know but it's your opinion that matters in the end."

Effie swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know if Peeta noticed his own behaviour as of late but each time he needed to talk about things one usually confide to in a parent, he'd called her. It made her glow, made her feel important to be needed, made her feel as though she was helping which according to her psychiatrist was good for her recovery.

"I ... Uh...," he wrung his hands together. The boy who had charmed nations with his words and his tales sat stammering in front of her. It made her even more curious.

Effie smiled at him encouragingly and patiently waited it out.

"Effie, I'm - I'm going to ask Katniss to marry me," he told her, watching her reaction intently.

She gasped loudly and heaved a sigh of relief. Throughout the journey from the Capitol to Twelve, she had thought it was something serious. Of course, marriage is a serious thing but at least, it wasn't a life threatening situation. He had gotten her worried for nothing.

Effie squealed and clapped her hands together, exclaiming excitedly about how happy she was for them.

"I wanted to let you know first," he blushed. "Do you think... I don't know if it's too soon?"

"Peeta, it's been two years since the Rebellion. And ... Forgive me but isn't Katniss living in this house together with you?"

He nodded.

"There," she smiled. "If Katniss is anything like your grouchy old neighbour, her actions meant more than spoken words. She needs you the way you need her. And she loves you - everyone knows that."

"But what if it's too soon? What if she's not ready?"

There it was. That was what had sent him into a fit of anxiety so much so that he had called her. He needed to talk about it to someone and she knew, except for "stay alive", Haymitch was not that fantastic with advices, especially those concerning matters of the heart.

"Ask her still," she told him. "If she said no, it's okay. You know it's because she's not ready and not because she doesn't love you. Give her time and ask her again. You're a persistent person."

"Do you think I should wait then?" his eyes sought hers. "I've been thinking about this over & over. I can't sleep because I'm not sure if I'm making the right decision and I can't eat because each time I sit next to Katniss I feel like throwing up thinking of what she'll said if I ask."

"Peeta... Even if she said no," Effie began cautiously, "does it matter? She won't leave you - not after everything. The kind of relationship you both have, I should think that marriage is a mere formality."

"You're right," he nodded. "It won't hurt to ask, I supposed."

He stared into the distance and smiled when he saw Katniss walking home with a bow slung across her back.

"Effie, could you do me one more favour? Is it okay if - can you tell Haymitch for me? So he won't get a shock or something," he mumbled.

"You want me to ask for his permission," she stated.

"I don't need his permission."

"Of course you don't," Effie laughed. "But he is as good a father as any to Katniss and you and ... Oh hello, Katniss! I was just going to pay Haymitch a visit."

XxX

"So they're getting married?"

Effie shrugged. "Depends on what Katniss' answer is, really."

"But the boy's asking her?" Haymitch pressed.

"Yes, he is going to soon enough. I don't know when he'll ask. We'll just have to wait."

"How could you encourage him?" Haymitch frowned. "They're too young. She's ... and he's…"

"They were seventeen when the Capitol - "

"Exactly. They escaped that marriage I don't understand why they would want to - "

"Because that's what people in love do, Haymitch. Some of them get married and start a family. I don't see why you're so wound up -"

"I'm not."

"- about it. They're good for each other, supportive even and they've been living together next door to you for quite a while now. Frankly, I'm happy for them. Oh, I hope she says yes. I love weddings," she gave him a meaningful side long glance.

"What?"

"You're quite thick headed at times," she shook her head at him. "This trip I've been making to District Twelve can be quite tiresome, you know?"

"You complain about it all the time whenever you're here," he mumbled.

"Why do you think I've been complaining?"

"Because that's what you do?" he eyed her warily.

"No, you foolish man!" she slapped his arm. "Because I've been waiting - and I'm growing tired of waiting - for you ask me to move in here with you! Don't you think it's about time?"

He blinked owlishly at her.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"You could just ask the next time you want something, sweetheart. No need for all these games and those hints. You'd be surprised, I might say yes."

"Is that an _"Effie, do you want stay?"_ I hear coming from you?" she teased.

"No, it's a _"do as you please because no matter what I say, you'd do it anyway"_ sort of thing," he retorted.

"Good thing I've brought all my - "

"She said yes!" Peeta stormed into Haymitch's house looking like a boy who just gotten a candy. "She said yes! We're getting married, it's happening."

He hugged Effie and spun her around in circles, laughing happily before putting her down to kiss her cheek.

"I wasn't expecting you to ask her so soon!" Effie exclaimed after she had gotten her breath.

"Why delay? I could never do it without you, Effie!" he said earnestly. "Thank you so much. You're going to play an important role at the wedding. Katniss will ask you soon! And you'll give her away, won't you, Haymitch? She asked me to tell you, by the way."

"Me?" Haymitch asked in surprise.

"Of course, it'll be you," Katniss answered as she entered the house. "Who else would it be?"

"You sure? I didn't even say it was okay for you to marry -"

"What?" Peeta thundered. "You threw us together! Star crossed lovers and all. Your idea, remember? You gotta walk her down the - "

Katniss held up her hand. "If you don't want to give me away, Peeta can't marry me and it'll be your fault. So really -"

Effie tuned out their argument. Haymitch would agree, she knew that without a doubt. He was just making a big fuss to pull their leg and because that's what her Haymitch would do. He'd never agree to anything quite so easily.

She wiped an errant tear from her eyes. She does this, cry when she's happy. Those three people talking all at the same time, trying to be heard over each other's loud voices, they're her family; dysfunctional and unconventional as they are. Ten years ago, she would never have thought she could love two kids from the district and their drunken mentor so fiercely.

* * *

**Narcissessme - I got your prompt for hayffie homecoming. I'll get to it soon :)**


	13. Not What It Looks Like

**Requested by iwanttoliveinthecapitol **: _**I just thought of a hayffie prompt and thought I might drop it in :) "this is not what it looks like" (not bothered whether AU or about timeframe or anything)**_

* * *

The air within the dingy house was slowly suffocating her and she wondered how Haymitch could even breathe with such polluted air. Shaking her head in disgust at the state of the house, Effie stepped gingerly over bottles lying on the floor and shards of broken glass from where a bottle had fallen and he could not be bothered to sweep them away.

Making her away towards the window on the upper floor, Effie fumbled with the latch and pushed it open, breathing the fresh air greedily. She knew Haymitch had no concept of self-care but she recalled helping Katniss cleaned his house a few days before Katniss's wedding so it came as a surprise how quickly he could turn his house into a complete mess once again.

"Wake up," she screeched, hitting his upper torso hard with one of the pillows on his bed.

"Shut up," Haymitch mumbled in reply, turning around and pressing his face into the pillow. Effie yanked it out from under him and he jerked his head up, forcing his eyes open to glare at her. "Go back to the Capitol, Trinket."

"Katniss and Peeta will be coming home today, any minute now actually. Get up and clean yourself, you're disgusting."

"Aren't they off for their honeymoon?" he snorted, his tone was condescending as though he knew something she did not.

"That was four days ago, Haymitch, they're coming home today. Don't tell me you've been passed out drunk for the past few days?" she asked and when he shrugged, Effie gave a frustrated sigh. "Are you going to argue with me or are you going to get up?"

She stood at the foot his bed, with her hands on her hips, waiting impatiently for him. Sensing that she probably would not leave until she gets what she wanted, Haymitch reluctantly pushed himself up, blinking blearily at her.

"I'm up, okay."

"Shower, now."

"You're fucking bossy, woman. If you want to shower with me just ask. There's no need to boss me around," he mumbled.

The colour rushed to Effie's cheeks. Of course, that was not what she meant but Haymitch always had a way to twist her words and make her feel flustered. Effie was startled when he pulled a bottle of vodka from under his bed and swayed dangerously on his feet towards the direction of his bathroom. She hesitated, a part of her wanted to follow him just to make sure he'd be okay but another part of her wanted nothing to do with him anymore than was necessary. The Games were over yet she still felt like it was part of her responsibility to look out after this man.

From where she stood just outside his bathroom, she could hear him colliding into something followed by a rather predictable offensive, vulgar swearing from within. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door to see him clutching his toe, the bottle still firmly held in his hand.

"Do you need help showering?" she asked tiredly.

"No."

"Give me the bottle. You can have it when you're done."

"Go away, Trinks. Stop telling me what to do."

"It's for your own good, Haymitch. Now hand it over."

"Make me," he growled, rudely.

Effie's eyes narrowed at the challenge as he stared up at her, his lips pressed together into a thin line to suppress the pain. He blinked and the moment was severed. Effie marched up to where he was and stretched out across him to take the shower head. She turned the tap on and sprayed him with cold water, quickly drenching him through his clothes. Haymitch gave an indignant yowl and staggered back, falling over the bathtub. Her reflexes kicked in and she snatched the bottle away from his hand.

Haymitch's hand shot out to break his fall while his other hand that was previously clutching the bottle, grappled the air to hold on for something. As it happened, he caught hold of Effie's wrist and yanked her forward. She toppled on top of him, the jet of water spraying them both.

"HAYMITCH!"

"Don't Haymitch me, you idiotic woman," he snarled at her, now very much alert without the cloudy haze of alcohol wrapped around his head. "Get off me, so I can get out of this tub."

She pushed his chest, trying to crawl out the tub the same time that Haymitch grabbed the edge to pull himself up. The pressure forced him back down and he knocked his head lightly on the ceramic tub. Haymitch saw stars; the back of his skull began to throb. He forced his eyes closed, running his hand down his face to wipe the water away.

"Can you at least turn the water off?" he grumbled. "We're wet."

"Oh shut up!" Effie muttered, clearly irritated with the situation. She managed to push herself into a sitting position but gave a horrified scream when Haymitch pulled the sleeves of her dress, tearing it open and revealing half of the lacy red brassiere she wore underneath.

"Oh shit," he said under his breath. "Uh – I was gonna pull myself up, I was trying to get leverage and fuck, sorry, Eff. Just buy a new dress, sweetheart."

Effie clenched her jaw and glowered at him in annoyance. "This was a new dress! I bought this dress just before coming here for the wedding."

"I said I was sorry," he told her, rolling his eyes. His lips quirked into a smile, making her even more infuriated. Haymitch reached out and pushed the soaked, torn fabric away. "Nice bra. Thought you were more of a corset kinda girl. But hmmm… Let me see."

She swatted his creeping hands away before he could reveal anymore of her, trying desperately to hide the blush creeping up her face. She may be sopping wet but she could feel the way her face heat up and her skin tingling where Haymitch's fingers had brushed gentle as a feather on her collar bone.

"Are you blushing, Trinks?"

"Why would I – "

"What is going on here?"

Effie bit her tongue, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She recognised that voice – Peeta. She would do anything, anything at all to be able to open her eyes and find herself someplace else, somewhere where she was not caught in such a compromising position with the notorious drunk of District Twelve, a place other than the bathtub of Haymitch's bedroom.

"What do you think, boy? Go away. We were having fun, weren't we, sweetheart?"

Her eyes flew open and she shook her head at Peeta. "It's not – It's not what it looks like. We're not –"

"I – Uh… I'll leave you to it. I'll see you later," Peeta said hurriedly before turning around and bolting out of the room.

* * *

_I was gonna make this angsty but I thought better not. So, i opted for something light-hearted._

_To the Guest reviewer asking for Hayffie being trapped together, i got your prompt :)_


	14. Mahogany Tree

**Requested by ladyrlutece: ****_Effie insisting Haymitch that he must plant a row of mahogany trees facing his house._**

* * *

Unlike the other districts, Victor's Village in District Twelve had no shine or the glamour that usually came with such a place. In Twelve, walking to Victor's Village was akin to walking into a cemetery; it was quiet except for the occasional chippers of the crickets and terribly gloomy for a place known to house the mightiest and glorified citizens of Panem. It was certainly not the kind of place Effie Trinket was accustomed to; loud, bright and full of life. It was not that the place was falling apart or abandoned, on the contrary, it was well taken care off but with only one living Victor, and a drunk at that, it was not a very welcoming place. The dark empty houses surrounding Haymitch Abernathy's house were actually quite depressing and she could not imagine living alone without neighbours. _Poor Haymitch._

As Effie waited quietly by the front porch for Haymitch to appear, she looked around her surroundings and shuddered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Haymitch had gone inside to retrieve a bottle of white liquor before they continue with their tedious, customary practice of officially informing tributes' family that their child died in the arena. She wished he would hurry. Her nerves were already frayed and the quiet encompassing the village was not helping matters.

"Your front yard's really plain and naked," she said absent-mindedly when he reappeared, trying to distract herself from the image of grief-stricken parents. "Have you thought about doing anything to it, to make it more… pleasing to the eye?"

Haymitch gave her a dubious look, arching an eyebrow at her question. "Like what? Sprinkle confetti all over the lawn?"

"You could do gardening - plant trees or flowers - you know? It'll be pretty," she gave him a small smile. "Roses or frangipani, or how about orchids?"

"And why would I do that, sweetheart? It's bare but it has never bothered me and it shouldn't bother you. You're not the one staying around here," he replied brusquely. "Let's go, the sooner we get this over and done with, the better."

"A mahogany tree would do nicely, it'll provide some shade," she suggested despite Haymitch's clear disinterest in it, waving her hands in front of her to show him exactly where he should plant it. "Or an oak tree. But mahogany's my favourite."

XxX

"And how long will she be staying here for?"

"Uncertain. We will monitor her progress but at any time should she feel that she is ready to leave, she can," Effie's psychiatric doctor informed him. "Don't worry, Mr. Abernathy. I am aware that Katniss Everdeen's under your care and we will not impose on you further by asking you to keep an eye out for Ms. Trinket. Her mother is here with her."

Haymitch took a sloppy drink for his flask and eyed the man critically. "Her mother? You mean, the one who hasn't talked to her when she failed to get a promotion within three years of her becoming an escort?"

The doctor's brows furrowed, not quite sure what to make of Haymitch's respond.

"You don't know Trinket, as well as I do, doctor. She'll find a way to annoy me especially now that she's staying right next door."

Except Haymitch was wrong and it bothered him. Effie did nothing to annoy him, nothing at all to indicate that she was actually there staying right next door to him. She stayed inside the house - never ventured out or if she did, he never noticed; never sought him out for anything and not once did she ever talked to him. As far as he knew, the only person to ever talk to her apart from her mother was Peeta. Katniss visited her once but according to Peeta, there was not much conversation going on. He wasn't surprised, Katniss spent more time staring into space then actually talking to anyone nowadays.

Haymitch woke up one day with the startling realisation that despite her silence, Effie was his neighbour now. She was there and he couldn't just ignore that fact, couldn't just ignore her. There must be something he could do to draw her out. Storming in and demanding to see her and forcing her out of the house was not the way, especially since he is not well informed as to the full extent of her problems.

For days, Haymitch sat quietly with his bottles surrounding him, thinking of a way to reach out to her. He could not even begin to explain why he needed to do it desperately but an idea had formed in his mind and tried as he might, he could not dispel it.

XxX

There was only one thing left to do after days of planning and calling around. Haymitch strode up to her house and rapped on the door. A woman whose skin was pulled and stretched tight across her face, peered up at him, her blue eyes wary and tired.

"Is Effie in?" he asked; no greeting, no polite handshake.

"Yes. You're her colleague, aren't you? The victor who is always – "

"I am – I was," he amended himself. "I was her colleague. Can I see her?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid now is not a very good time. She's –"

"Mother," came a soft, raspy voice in the background. "Who are you talking – oh."

Haymitch swallowed, clenching and unclenching his jaw at the sight of her. Since she came to Twelve three months ago for her psychiatric rehabilitation, this was the first time he actually saw her instead of glimpses of her, and it shocked him to the bones. This was not the woman he knew; not Effie, more like her shadow masking the person that she was.

Her hair was tied in a messy chignon, wisp of loose hair framing her small, tired face. Her eyes bore into his, empty tunnels pulling him in and drowning him out. Her movements were jerky and unsure as she approached the door.

"Hello," she greeted him slowly. Her voice had lost its high pitched tone. In its place was a stranger's voice; hoarse and hesitant.

"Your voice…"

The cheeks were tinged red and Effie cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed that after months, that was the first thing he pointed out. "They tried to -," she bit her lip and looked down on the floor, "- my vocal cords are affected from what they've done. All those strangling and …"

"Oh," he replied, not knowing what else he could say. "When was the last time you stepped outside?"

She blinked, not really expecting the abrupt change in subject. "I don't know. A few days ago, I think, when it was dark."

"Come, I have something to show you."

He held out his hand but she shrunk back, staring at it as if he would strike her. Haymitch sighed but he reached out for her, his fingers grazing her wrist, silently telling her to trust him. When Effie did not pull away, he laced their fingers together and tugged her, drawing her out from the safety of her house.

Effie squinted as the sun's ray hit her, spreading warmth throughout her frail body. Her toes curled as she stepped on the grass, the blades tickling the soles of her feet. Haymitch mentally berated himself for not asking her put on her shoes but she seemed enthralled to be outside that he soon forgot about it. He led her along quietly. As he neared the fence that separated her house from his, Haymitch stopped.

"This – It wasn't here before," she pointed out.

"It wasn't. I had someone moved it from District Seven and replanted it here. You wanted one, didn't you?"

Her brows furrowed, trying to remember a conversation from a life time ago. "I wanted a tree?"

"You wanted me to plant mahogany trees. I ain't having none of that because… it was my house. But since you're staying in this house, I've planted it here, at your front yard so it won't look so… bare. This is _your_ mahogany tree."

"This is mahogany?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it is. With this limited space, you can only have one tree. It's not that big now, but it'll grow – taller and bigger and it'll take up space. You'd probably have to cut it down or something. I don't know much about trees."

"But who'll take care of it, Haymitch?"

"You, of course. Who else? I've already planted it for you," he scoffed.

Haymitch didn't know it then but weeks from now, Effie began to regain some of her spirit that was lost. She read up on plants and the proper way to care for it, and brought everything she needed to aid her. He saw her more often outside of her house, tending to her tree and making sure there were no weeds growing around it. Sometimes he would stand by his window and watch her, and she would turn to look at him, giving him a rare smile before disappearing back inside her house.

They seldom talk. He had a strong suspicion that Effie did not like the way she sounded but on the odd occasions that she did talk, she left him craving for the sound of her voice, soft and rough with her Capitol accent mixing into. He found some amusement in the way she blushed when she loses her voice mid-sentence and had to clear her throat only to fall silent because she didn't like the way his lips curled into a smile whenever she did that.

When the tree grew big enough, for the first time since she came to Twelve, Effie went up to his house and invited him to sit with her under the shade. He drank, and she attempted to sew a dress. He asked once if she was ever going to return to the Capitol but it made her upset so he never brought it up again but before they knew it, the years had already blended into each other. Effie's mahogany tree grew older and so did they.

* * *

_I did not plan this to be angsty but as I started writing that's how it turned out._


	15. Trapped

**Requested by anon: _ Can't you make a story when Haymitch and Effie get trapped together somewhere, maybe on the train and a secret's revealed? I'm in the mood to read some huge Hayffie quarrels ;)_**

* * *

The train swayed beneath his feet as he roamed the corridor in the dead of night, hands on the wall steadying himself lest he fall face first, waiting for the exhaustion to wrap itself around him so he could easily collapse into bed and shut his eyes even for a bit. Haymitch had just sent the kids to bed which left him free to have a drink. The bottle of wine dangled between his fingers but Haymitch was not drunk, not by a longshot. He owed it to Peeta, had made a promise to Katniss and he was going to try.

His body trembled, craving for the white liquor or something equally as strong to suppress the memories that the kids had dredged up that night. _Maysilee, the vivid pain he still felt from the stomach wound and those bright pink birds. _Haymitch shuddered.

"Haymitch?"

"Not now, sweetheart," he mumbled under his breath, silently cursing his luck as he passed by Effie's room in the train.

She probably heard him stumbling about and had come out to check on him. He thought he was quiet, stealthy even but he had apparently overestimated himself.

"Are you alright, Haymitch?"

Giving a bitter snort, he asked, "what do you think?"

Haymitch dragged his eyes up to meet hers, taking in the dark blue satin robe wrapped around her small frame, her hair tied up into a top bun on her head and face pale in the moonlight. Her blue eyes bore into his worriedly. He forced himself to look away before moving as quickly as he could manage. The train had stopped to refuel, he realised as he peered out of the window to get a sense of where they were.

Effie was quiet but he heard her soft footsteps in the stillness of the night and hurried along, determine to put enough distance between them. He didn't need to hear her nag about the bottle of wine currently in his hand.

The direction where he was heading turned out to be a mistake. He was at the end of the car and there was no means to escape unless he turned around but that would mean facing her. She seemed to realise this and strode purposely forward, grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards the door. She forcefully tried to wrench it open when the door would not budge at her first try.

In his slightly disoriented state, it took him quite a while to understand what she was trying to do but he pulled her hand back roughly, when his brain finally caught up. She yelped and glared at him.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, a sharp siren pierced through the air before it died almost as abruptly. He heard the locks slid into place behind them and groaned loudly.

"Damn it, Trinket. They've locked down the damn train and now we're stuck!" he glared at her and spun around towards the door from where they had entered - the door that would lead them back to her room in the next car. He turned the handle. The door remained locked and he looked at her pointedly.

"What happened?"

"What happened? Security measures! It's in the middle of the night, the train's stopped to refuel and you attempted to open a door that will lead you outside! What do you think is happening, woman? The train's on lockdown to stop tributes from running away. Now we're trapped in this damn car," he kicked a crate in frustration, toppling it over and spilling brightly coloured beads on the floor.

Effie bit her lip and looked around in dismay. "Is there anything we can do or do we… wait this out?"

"Wait it out. They'll figure that Katniss and Peeta are in their room and they'll lift it up. What were you thinking, Effie? You wanted to drag me outside in this cold for …what exactly?"

He watched the uncertainty crossed her features, her eyes darted from his face to their surroundings before it settled on the window behind him. She pushed it open and stepped back hastily, drawing her robes tighter around her body against the sudden biting cold. He arched an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you."

"This couldn't wait till morning?"

He rubbed his face when she shook her head. With a tired sigh, Haymitch sank on the wooden crate. He rested an elbow on his knees and stared at her, waiting for her to start talking. Effie stepped closer but made no move to sit down, probably afraid of dirtying her expensive robe.

"You were awake anyway and with all that's going on, I'm afraid we'll both be too occupied and I don't know when I'll get the chance to speak to you," she explained.

The manner in which she had wrung her hands together and shifted her weight to the balls of her feet was a dead giveaway that she was stressed about something. He spent enough time with her to know that in private, with no one else around - no one except him that is, but he didn't really count since he was drunk most of the time – Effie would let her guard down. It didn't really surprise him. It must be quite tiring being that happy and annoyingly chipper all the time. So sometimes, he'd get to see the worried and frazzled Effie Trinket, the one who would get worked up when something's off in her schedule.

It was clear to him that something was bothering her enough to make her nervous but there was something else. She seemed almost terrified. He'd seen the look before; it was in all of his tributes' faces moments before they were launched into the arena.

He teased her. To lighten the mood or distract her a little, he wasn't sure.

"Oh? Have you realised that you could be in love with me now that you came close to nearly losing me today?"

"No need to be so crass, Haymitch. You're the last person…" she shook her head.

"Alright, spit it out already, sweetheart."

There was a moment of silence, a puff of air as she let out a breath and then the oddest sentence he had ever heard her say. "I just want to let you know… not to worry about sponsors this year."

His brows knitted together in confusion. "What? Sponsors… Of course, I don't. The Capitol's in love with them. We'll have sponsors lining up."

"Plutarch's given me a list of sponsors. People he's vetted but I was to let you know that… that you should still pretend, at least, to secure some. We don't want anyone to get suspicious."

Haymitch sat up straighter, his nerves tingling and his mind was suddenly very alert. Something was not right. Effie was the last person he expected to warn him about masquerading in the Capitol to avoid suspicion. He was used to being told by her to pretend that he was at least enjoying the parties he had to attend. That was the sort of advice she'd give, not… not this.

"What list of sponsors?"

"People who are willing to sponsor the alliance in the arena," she frowned, expecting him to already understand what she was trying to get across. She didn't quite get why he was feigning ignorance. Her voice dropped to a whisper, afraid that it might get picked on even with the wind blowing around them. "You will be advising Katniss and Peeta to form an alliance, don't you? I'm not privy to all the plans, Haymitch, but I was told that there will be an alliance and that you will ensure one is formed for the Games."

For an ageing drunk, Haymitch could move blindingly fast. He had Effie backed and pinned against the wall, his arm against her throat.

"How do you know all that?" he hissed.

"You're hurting me," Effie rasped, trying to wriggle free.

He dropped his arm from her throat but still kept her trapped against the wall with his hip. Haymitch's eyes narrowed, his head cocked to the side as the slow realisation began to settle in.

"No," he breathed out. "You foolish woman! Who approached you?"

"Plutarch," she mumbled, rubbing her throat.

"For fuck's sake, Effie! You're not supposed – you can't. Do you know how dangerous this is? If you get caught… they'll kill you and that's the best you can hope for. They'll torture you, make you beg for it to end. What's the matter with you? Did you not think of the consequences?"

"Did you?" she asked quietly. "Why is it okay for you to risk your life but not mine?"

He stared at her with a stupefied expression. "I haven't survived this long by risking my life unnecessarily," he spat. "But the difference between you and me is that I have nothing left to lose except to see Snow fall."

"You have Katniss and Peeta," she said indignantly. "Don't pretend they mean nothing to you, Haymitch."

"Look where they are now, sweetheart."

"And you're going to do everything you can to help them. So why can't I? What makes you so special?"

"You think – " he moved away from her. "You think I want to _feel_ special? I'd rather the circumstances were different! I have to do this but you – you're supposed to be this clueless clown of an escort whose main duty is to get all of us to the correct places on time. You're supposed to be the Capitol's precious little -"

"Well I'm not clueless," Effie said angrily. "I know what's going on, Haymitch, no matter how much you and Katniss or even Cinna tried to keep me out of the loop. I have eyes; I can see how terrible the districts are. I may not understand your pain but I know it's not something anyone should go through. Something you'd never have to go through had it not been for the Games!"

"You're fucking stupid," he said without any conviction. He did not know what else to say, how else to make her see reasons. "When did Plutarch…?"

"Five years ago. I – I handed my resignation letter to Seneca Crane. I couldn't do it anymore. He looked at me and he said he'll send someone to interview me. I didn't know what the interview was for but Plutarch came and he convinced me to stay on. District Twelve needed me, he said, and it would be difficult to find a replacement who could handle you," she gave him a tight smile. "He and Seneca wouldn't accept my resignation. Plutarch mentioned something before he left, told me that I could be instrumental, that I could help when the time is right."

"And?"

"When they won last year, Plutarch came to visit me again. He said Seneca had set things in motions and the time's ripe. He asked, after all those years, why I wanted to resign. I think he knew but he just wanted me to confirm it. I told him, Haymitch. Everything."

"You trusted him?"

Effie nodded. "He showed me the resignation letter I gave Seneca. Plutarch kept it when he should have given it to President Snow. That's protocol. He protected me when he did that, you know? He told me what happened to Escorts that had tried to get out of the Games before. It wasn't pretty."

"That still doesn't explain how you end up with information that only – "

"A few weeks after the Victory Tour, he summoned me and told me what the Quell would be. He told me it was rigged at the risk of his life. At that point the only person to know other than him and Snow was _me. _I had this … this huge, terrible information in my hand, Haymitch, and I couldn't talk about it to you or to anyone. I went back to Plutarch and I asked what I could do. Victors were out for life. It wasn't fair… Nothing was and I - "

"Wanted to be a hero?" he sneered.

"No," she shook her head vehemently. "I'm just – I'm just so exhausted of everything. Of pretending that everything was right when it wasn't. But I didn't want to give up. As long as I'm still here there has to be something I could do and Plutarch gave it to me."

His eyes narrowed into slits. Haymitch paced the length of the car, shooting her disgruntled look every now and then. Effie watched him from where she was standing. He was unhappy and he clearly did not approve of it. It was for the best, then, that she wasn't seeking for his approval in the first place. She could think for herself and make her own decisions despite his opinion of her.

"Either you or Peeta would be in the arena. And if it had been you, Haymitch, then Peeta would be the mentor. Did you even stop to consider how that would work out? Since Peeta and Katniss knew nothing about your rebellion."

"There are mentors from other district who would have assisted," he answered. "We had it figured out. There was never a problem in that respect."

"There wasn't because I'm in the picture. You were the only one among the three who knew about the rebellion and if you were in the arena with Katniss, how else was Peeta supposed to coordinate with the other mentors when you barred him from full disclosure? What was he supposed to work with?"

"That's where you came in," he nodded finally.

"Yes. I was supposed to guide him without letting him know; make sure that he agrees on the sponsor deals with the other districts when the time came for it without him being suspicious and without the others suspecting anything either."

"Well then," he raised both his hand before letting it dropped to his sides. "Your role's useless now that I'm still mentor. You turn around, Effie, and you get out of this mess before it's too late. You can still pull it off. Be that ignorant, Capitol citizen. You'll be safe, they won't touch you.

Effie shook her head. "No. No. I'm in and I'm not going back no matter what you say. We can work together for your revolution or you can pretend that this conversation never happened and I'll continue getting my instructions from Plutarch."

For long while, there was only the sound of the wind and Haymitch's heavy breathing and then he reacted. He threw an empty crate against the wall where it shattered and splintered into pieces. Effie jumped back in surprised, shooting him an alarmed look. She pressed her lips into a thin, disapproving line.

"You being angry will not change the situation either," Effie told him tersely.

"I'm trying to save your life! I'm trying to keep you from harm," he hissed.

They heard the locks click, signalling the end of the lockdown. There was an underlying hint of panic in his grey eyes and she wished she could assure him, tell him that she would stop but she had committed. She could take care of herself.

With a shake of her head, Effie brushed past him towards the open door only to have him curled his hand on her upper arm, stopping her effectively.

"Stubborn. But now's the wrong time to be brave," he said. "I like it better when you were annoying. You're putting yourself in danger, sweetheart, and for what?"

"When's the right time, then?" she challenged. "I'm not brave, Haymitch. I'm terrified. I'm scared. But you and those two pearls, you're all so brave and fearless, and I can't help but think I could be too, that I could draw strength from you."

"I'm gonna tell you every chance I have for you to turn away and not get involved. I'm gonna remind you that _you_ don't have to fight this war."

"You do that, Haymitch. Maybe it'll occupy you enough not to drink too much."

"Just tell me why," he muttered, his grip on her arm tightening.

She blinked at him. He searched her face for clues and he saw it, in the pale moonlight, how her eyes soften as she looked up at him. He knew from the way her hand fluttered up to his face before it fell uselessly back to her sides, her muscles tensed as she restrained herself, suppressing something she clearly didn't want him to know.

"I can't," she admitted, finally. She didn't have to say it because he already knew why she was doing it.

"You're more of an idiot than I thought you are."

Effie laughed softly at that. "But, of course, we're never going to speak of that again."

* * *

**I got the trapped component in this story but I don't think there's such a huge quarrel, more like a disagreement and I hope that's okay. Okay, leave me a review!**


End file.
